Many studies have found that there is a growing number of accidents involving shopping carts. For example, children sitting in shopping carts may get hurt when they fall out of the carts. Also, when the shopping carts are going fast, some types of carts may be less unstable so that any vertical pressure on the handle will flip the cart over backward. The scenario is more likely to happen if there is a child seated in a seating position near the back of the cart because it raises the centre of gravity and may cause the cart to flip over backward much more easily. Even something as simple as another child pulling on the handle or a bag hanging from the handle may be dangerous enough to flip the cart. Because of the potential harm that may cause severe injuries to children, parents need to be increasingly vigilant when children are in or around a shopping cart.
Additionally, there are supermarkets looking for ways to improve safety of shopping carts so that consumers can be assured shop safely with children without the risk, no matter how slight the possibility, of having a child injured by shopping carts. Some may suggest putting warning labels on the carts while others promote utilizing safety belts as mandatory measures. Liability for shopping cart-related injuries has been pinned on the storeowners, thus storeowners may seek increased safety with respect to their shopping carts.
Therefore, it is an objective of the disclosed technology to provide a shopping cart that addresses the aforementioned safety concerns, and provide a less dangerous shopping experience for those with small children or babies.